Daniel Gets Busted
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Mr Alonso forbids Emma from seeing Daniel, but it's Daniel who ends up getting in trouble.


**Here is my first attempt at writing a custom "Every Witch Way" story. This story is entitled "Daniel Gets Busted" and is set sometime during Season 2. Enjoy and please leave a review. I would highly appreciate it.**

One evening, Emma had just arrived home from hanging with her boyfriend Daniel, when she was instantly stopped by her father, known to you and me as Mr Alonso.

Mr Alonso had a very serious look in his face.

"What is wrong with you Emma?" boomed Mr Alonso as soon as Emma walked in the door. "Why were you with Daniel?"

"What are you talking about dad?" asked a very concerned Emma.

"He's a troublemaker! I knew he was from the first day I met him!"

"No he isn't!" 

"Remember what happened a few weeks ago when he modified the water fountain to spray chocolate milk at me?"

"He didn't do it dad! It was those..."

"I don't care! He did it!

Clearly, Emma didn't really care about what her dad was saying, but Mr Alonso wanted to get the point straight to her daughter.

"So Emma, I want to get this clear to you, once and for all. No more hanging around Daniel. Period."

"But dad! He's not trouble!"

"He is. And if I catch you anywhere near this troublemaker ever again, you are going to be grounded. Understand?"

Emma didn't say another word. She threw down her book-bag, and went into her room.

That night, Emma was still upset, even though her BFF Andi had come over for a sleepover.

"I want to hang with Daniel." sighed Emma.

"I'm sure your dad will get over it." said Andi.

"He won't." replied Emma. "And if he catches me with him again..."

"I know!" interrupted Andi. "He'll turn him into a lizard, like the Principal!"

Emma stared weirdly at Andi, but she was still upset.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Andi. "Light up the mood!"

"It's just that my dad is so strict..."

"And meticulous too!"

"Stop it Andi." said Emma. "I want my dad to understand Daniel."

"He will, if those stupid T3 stop playing tricks on everyone."

"He gave Daniel a week-worth of detentions for something he didn't do! As I said, he's so strict on everyone at Iridium High!"

"But not on you." said Andi.

"I just wish Jax didn't go on the student-study trip to Spain." said Emma. "I could talk to him."

"Why talk to a dumb rebel wizard, when you can talk to me!"

Emma had enough with Andi, and threw her head on the pillow.

Next morning, Emma went downstairs, all ready for school.

However, she was stopped by Mr Alonso.

"Come. I'm giving you a ride to school today."

"But why dad?" asked Emma.

"Because I don't want any chance of that troublemaker Daniel getting you in any trouble.

"But Andi and I were walking to school today."

"I mean it Emma. No more Daniel. Don't make me you give you a detention right now."

Emma groaned, and walked to her dad's car.

When they arrived at Iridium High, there was trouble. A car was parked in Mr Alonso's parking spot.

"Who parked in my spot?" boomed Mr Alonso.

"It's not a big deal dad." said Emma calmly.

But Mr Alonso knew who car was parked in his parking spot.

He stormed into the office, where Mr and Mrs Miller were there.

Mr Alonso was angry.

"Did you park in my spot?" shouted Mr Alonso to Mr Miller.

"Yes, but please let me explain why." said Mr Miller with concern.

"I don't want to know why! That is **MY** parking spot! Nobody is allowed to park there except me! Understand?"

"Sir, you need to tone down your voice." said Mrs Miller sternly. "You're scaring my husband."

"That's it! I'm calling the towing company, and having your car towed!"

"I'll move it, if it's going to be a big deal for you." said Mr Miller.

"Then move it!" boomed Mr Alonso.

Mr Miller went to move his car, but when he went outside, the car was gone.

He ran back inside in a panic.

"Honey, the car is gone!"

Mr Alonso and Mrs Miller weren't up for any nonsense this morning.

"How could it be? You have the keys." said Mrs Miller.

"But it's gone! I'm serious!"

Just then, there was a loud **BANG** that came from out of nowhere.

"What was that noise?" wondered Mrs Miller.

Just then, Gigi ran into Mr Alonso's office.

"I don't know what just happened, but supposedly from what I'm hearing, Daniel crashed a car into the hallway! What a hot scoop to start the morning!"

Everyone ran to the hallway, and just as Gigi had said, there was a car in the hallway.

And yes... it was Mr Miller's car.

Mr Miller was shocked, and Mrs Miller didn't say a word.

Mr Alonso on the other hand... was stunned.

"My hall, my beautiful school!" said Mr Alonso to himself, before he became angrier than he had even been in his life.

" **DANIEL MILLER!"** roared Mr Alonso.

In seconds, Daniel came out, and so did the T3.

Daniel knew he was going to get in serious trouble, and by the look of Mr Alonso, it was serious trouble indeed.

"I can explain!" said Daniel. "The T3 did it! It wasn't my fault! They took over control of the car! I was just trying to move it for my dad, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Mr Alonso didn't believe this at all.

"My office, **NOW!"**

Mr Alonso grabbed Daniel, and dragged him to his office.

"Let me explain!" protested Daniel. "I didn't do it!"

"You most certainly did." said Mr Alonso sternly.

"It was the T3!"

"You're going to take this out on your siblings?" said Mr Miller.

"I'm serious!"

"I've had enough of your nonsense here at Iridium High young man." said Mr Alonso, with more stern than before. "First it was the chocolate milk in the water fountain, now it's the car through the wall!"

"But it was an accident!"

"An accident?! I don't think that's true at all!"

Mr Miller then turned to his son.

"When you get home, you are grounded, big time." he said softly.

"Don't think your son is going home at all, cause I'm sending your son to boarding school!"

"What?" said a shocked Daniel. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can, and I will. If you ever want to come back to Iridium High, you need to be more careful on what you do and what you think, and show more respect towards other people!"

Mr Miller was now angry at Mr Alonso.

"I will not let my son go to boarding school!" protested Mr Miller.

"It's either boarding school, or jail for your son. The choice is up to you."

Mrs Miller was crying, but Mr Miller remained calm.

"Send him to jail." said Mr Miller.

Daniel was shocked upon hearing what his dad had said.

"Why dad? Why do I have to go to jail?"

"I don't want to hear another peep from you mister!" snapped Mr Miller.

"Am I calling the police then?" asked Mr Alonso.

"You sure are." said Mr Miller.

So Mr Alonso contacted the police, and in no time, Daniel was in cuffs, and was off to jail.

Mr Alonso was now relived that Daniel would no longer cause him any harm, for a very long time. I wonder if this was fair for all, don't you?

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story! Please review! :-)**


End file.
